


Un sueño, una rosa (RUMBELLE COMIC)

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Comic, Could Be Canon, F/M, Fantasia, Maldición, OUAT - Freeform, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Spanish, could be angst, could be fluff, curse, dream curse, formato comic, historieta, post season five, pre season six, spell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: Rumplestiltskin pide ayuda a Morfeo para despertar a su amada esposa, Belle, de la maldición de sueño que se encuentra inmersa. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa puede suceder...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A dream, a rose (RUMBELLE COMIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061724) by [BluebirdOfHapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness). 




End file.
